Kurt’s Crimson Ending & Kitty's Lonely Blues
by CiyFox
Summary: Kurt get's home fed up of being him self, so he dose somthing about it.(2 CHAP!) Kitty feels lonely and responsible and misses a close friend. A sad story to tell with 2 songfic in the middel of both Chapters DO NOT READ IF YOUR A BIG KURT FAN! R&R Please
1. Kurt’s Crimson Ending

Author: I just like to say, I love Kurt so don't go complaining to me that I'm an anti Nightcrawler person 'cos' I'm NOT. I just thought of this fic and because the original Kurt was a man of God, I ended up thinking of this. I don't have any thing agents Christianity neither because my dad's a Christian. I'd also like to say that I don't own any of the X-Men: Evolution Characters so pleas don't sue. Stace if you read this, please don't hate me!  
  
By the way the song is TOURNIQUET by EVANESCENCE^_^  
  
Kurt's Crimson Ending  
  
A cloud of smoke filled one of the rooms in the Xavier mansion, then a pair of blue furred feet landed neatly on the ground.  
  
'I hate this!' Shouted the body to whom feet belonged. It was Kurt's. He had ported home from school that day, after his halo-watch malfunctioned, a few people saw and got scared as usual.  
  
As he sat down on his bed, he pulled out a small crucifix that hung around his neck. 'Why am I like this. . .' he said to it, 'Why did you make me the way I am?' Yet silence filled the room.  
  
Though no one would think it, Kurt was relay depressed and hated being different from the rest, and today had pushed him over the edge.  
  
Whilst murmuring to him self he turned on his CD player and music echoed out of the speakers loudly .  
  
The intro began, and with the music Kurt followed the words.  
  
Pulling out a small blade he had hidden in his bag, he slit open his small tender wrist, and although he cried out in doing so, the music drowned him out.  
  
"I tried to kill the pain"  
  
"But only brought more"  
  
"I lay dying"  
  
"And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal"  
  
His body felt numb, as if nothing relay mattered any more, and he sat on the floor watching as his own blood seeped out of him.  
  
"I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming"  
  
"Am I too lost to be saved?"  
  
"Am I too lost?"  
  
During the recent time that where hardest to get through, Kurt had turned to Christianity. Reason being he needed something to turn to, to give him strength, and even hope. But would God answer him now? Or would he have to answer to God for taking the life in which He had given him?  
  
"My God, my tourniquet"  
  
"Return to me salvation"  
  
"My God, my tourniquet"  
  
"Return to me salvation"  
  
As he felt him self fad slightly, he murmured a prayer, or perhaps a confession, though he couldn't relay tell due to the music.  
  
"Do you remember me?"  
  
"Lost for so long"  
  
"Will you be on the other side"  
  
"or will you forget me?"  
  
Just then with out warning, his survival instinct kicked in, causing him to try and prevent any more bleeding.  
  
"I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming"  
  
"Am I too lost to be saved?"  
  
"Am I too lost?"  
  
Nothing was relay working inside his head, and he tried to use a near by belt, as a noose around his wrist to slow or even stop the bleeding.  
  
"My God, my tourniquet"  
  
"Return to me salvation"  
  
"My God, my tourniquet"  
  
"Return to me salvation"  
  
However that proved useless, as he was too weak now to tighten it.  
  
"My God, my tourniquet"  
  
"Return to me salvation"  
  
"My God, my tourniquet  
  
"Return to me salvation"  
  
"(Return to me salvation)"  
  
"(I want to die!)"  
  
In the end, he laid back down on the now crimson floor. Hoping for release from the pain, freedom from the torment and peace from all the fighting.  
  
He hoped that God would come for him, come for him soon.  
  
"My God, my tourniquet"  
  
"Return to me salvation"  
  
"My God, my tourniquet"  
  
"Return to me salvation"  
  
Now Kurt could feel nothing, nothing at all, his eyes dazed and open, bilking, focussing on the light above.  
  
Then a face, angelic and loving, tried to speak to him through the defining music that seemed silent to him now.  
  
"My wounds cry for the grave"  
  
"My soul cries for deliverance"  
  
"Will I be denied Christ?"  
  
"Tourniquet"  
  
"My suicide"  
  
Her hair was brown, he face pale, eyes blue, the light above her halo.  
  
'An angel. . .' Kurt whispered 'An angel. . .' and then he faded away. . .  
  
Author: Weather he went up to heaven or down to hell is up to you. I'd like to think he went up to heaven. What do you think R&R^_-  
  
PS: Sorry to any one who was offended by this fic, please don't be mad. _ 


	2. Kitty’s Lonely Blues

Author: I don't own any of the X-Men: Evolution Characters so pleas don't sue. Thank you. ^_^This is set after Kurt's death and it's MY IMMORTAL also by EVANESCENCE. so please enjoy  
  
Kitty's Lonely Blues  
  
Kitty walked around the Xavier Mansion aimlessly. Wondering around the empty corridors, hoping for a scare, a laugh or maybe the voice of someone she was missing so dearly.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here"  
  
"Suppressed by all my childish fears"  
  
It had been two days since Kurt had died in his room, liasing to some kind of theme song to his death, left on repeat. But, even though he was gone, she kept thinking that he was gonna appear out of no where, as he always did.  
  
"And if you have to leave,"  
  
"I wish that you would just leave."  
  
"'Cause your presence still lingers here,"  
  
"And it won't leave me alone."  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal,"  
  
"This pain is just too real,"  
  
"There's just too much that time cannot erase."  
  
Kitty missed him so much, so much that it hurt to even think of him. She felt so alone now, with out him bothering her, or finding her all the time.  
  
She never realised how much she would miss him, her blue fuzzy elf.  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,"  
  
"When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears."  
  
"I held your hand through all of these years,"  
  
"But you still have,"  
  
"All of me."  
  
Looking out the window she could see Scott and the others going about their usual business.  
  
And it sickened her to see every one acting as if nothing had happened. As if Kurt had never existed.  
  
"You used to captivate me,"  
  
"By your resonating light.  
  
"Now I'm bound by the life you left behind."  
  
She felt like she was about to burst into tears, just watching them, so she ran to her room, not bothering to use her abilities.  
  
"Your face it haunts,"  
  
"My once pleasant dreams."  
  
"Your voice it chased away,"  
  
"All the sanity in me."  
  
How ever, every where she went reminded her of him. In every window, she could see his face, in every corridor she hear his voice and remembered time that they had spent together.  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal,"  
  
"This pain is just too real."  
  
"There's just too much that time cannot erase."  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,"  
  
"When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears."  
  
"I held your hand through all of these years,"  
  
"But you still have,"  
  
"All of me."  
  
Kitty ran into her room, and as she did, tears of anger and hate, pain and sorrow came rushing down her face.  
  
'Why Kurt?! I don't understand!' she called to air, but there was no reply, and more tears ran from her eyes, blinding her.  
  
"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
  
"But though you're still with me,"  
  
"I've been alone all along."  
  
'Kurt? I'm so sorry!' she whimpered into her pillow. She couldn't help it, nor could she stop. If only she had got to him just a little earlier, they could have saved him.  
  
"When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears."  
  
"I held your hand through all of these years,"  
  
"But you still have,"  
  
"All of me."  
  
Though, what relay got her, was the fact that Kurt called her "An angel" just before he died "An angel."  
  
Author: Did you get the 'angel' thing? I found it hard to write this one because it had to relate to the chapter before. But don't worry, it's just a two chap song fic. Please review ^_- 


End file.
